The present invention relates to the field of valves for fluids, liquids or dusts.
In a preceding European patent application No. 04425810.1 (still secret at the date of filing of the present application) the present applicant has presented a valve for fluids, liquids or dusts, comprising a diaphragm open/close element having a central part and a peripheral edge that are axially mobile with respect to one another between a first relative end position and a second relative end position corresponding, respectively, to the open condition and to the closed condition of the valve, or vice versa, and shape-memory actuator means for controlling the relative position of said central part and said peripheral edge, in which said shape-memory means are operatively set between the central part and the peripheral edge of the diaphragm and are substantially parallel to the diaphragm, and in which said shape-memory means moreover comprise at least one shape-memory wire that is activated by electrical supply means.